The present invention relates to candles having a non-consumable reusable wick. More particularly, the present invention relates to candles producing a consistent flame as the candle burns.
Traditional candles contain a wick that is made of a consumable material such as cotton, cellulose, hemp, or other fiber materials that may be braided, knitted or woven. Typically, the wick also contains stiffening materials so as to maintain the upper end of the wick in a self-supporting condition. These stiffening materials may include cotton, zinc, or thermoplastic polymers.
When a candle is first lit, a heat source, typically in the form of a match or lighter, melts the wax near the wick. The wax acts as a fuel which is drawn up the wick by capillary action and then burns producing a flame, which in turn, produces light and heat. The heat of the flame then vaporizes the wax which has become liquid. The flame continues to consume the wax until the wax fuel is depleted. For most traditional candles, the wick is also consumable and shortens as the candle burns.
More recently, non-consumable wicks have been introduced. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,316 describes a non-combustible wick which has a spiral configuration and rests upon the wax body. Meanwhile, U.S. Patent Publication Application No. 2012/0135359 describes a non-consumable wick which can be used both within a wax candle and an oil lamp. U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,340 describes a candle wick having a metal mesh configuration wherein the metal mesh directs the candle wax into the wick so as to be burned. Furthermore, heat from the candle causes the metal mesh to sink into the wax as the candle burns.
Unfortunately, both traditional candles having a consumable wick and more recent candles having a non-consumable wick produce flames that can vary significantly during the burning process. For example, for candles having a consumable wick, the wick can burn too quickly in relation to the candle wax so as to produce a small flame or extinguish the flame altogether. Conversely, a wick that burns too slowly in relation to the candle body will create an ever-increasing flame. Meanwhile, candles having a non-consumable wick will typically produce a changing flame as the source of the fuel burns away.
Thus, there is a significant need for a candle which produces a more consistent flame.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a candle having a reusable wick.